Hickory
by public static void
Summary: La primera vez que Charlie vió un dragón, quiso tocarlo. También fue cuando decidió convertirse en un entrenador de dragones.


_Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Animales Fantásticos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Los personajes reconocibles y el dragón Colacuerno Húngaro son de JK Rowling._

* * *

La primera vez que Charlie vio un dragón, quiso tocarlo.

Estaba con sus padres, Bill caminaba a su lado por la pasarela del circo, donde animales fantásticos se exhibían al tiempo que bailarínes y acróbatas danzaban al compás de una música complementada con los distintos ruidos de los animales.

En aquel entonces, Charlie no sabía de dragones algo diferente del conocimiento común: son peligrosos y escupen fuego por el hocico. Sabía que no debía acercárseles, mucho menos a ese dragón en particular que parecía dar mucho trabajo a los magos que lo mantenían bajo control.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar el cosquilleo en sus dedos. Le daba la impresión de que si alzaba la mano con dirección a la criatura, éste le dejaría tocar sus escamas de color negro brillante. Los pies de Charlie se sentían entre entumidos y ansiosos, como si él pudiese decidir en cualquier momento si se lanzaba corriendo y esquivaba a sus padres para lograr tocar el dragón.

— Cuidado, Charlie —le dijo Bill, poniéndo su brazo contra el pecho de Charlie para detenerlo—. Ese dragón es un Colacuerno Húngaro. El más peligroso de los dragones.

Charlie asintió, pero no le dijo a Bill que eso ya lo sabía. A él le gustaba más pasar el tiempo volando (cuando podía escaparse con la escoba de Papá) que leyendo como Bill hacía, pero eso no le impidió reconocer la especie de la increíble bestia gracias a una revista que encontró tirada en la Madriguera.

— No se alejen, niños —pidió Mamá, atareada con su enorme barriga donde sus hermanos (¡eran dos!) seguramente estarían dándo de patadas desde dentro—. Manténganse cerca.

Bill asintió inmediatamente y, cuando Charlie sintió la mirada de Mamá, él lo hizo unos segundos después. El pequeño Percy iba seguro en brazos de Papá, y Charlie sintió en su estómago algo extraño cuando lo vió abrazarse de él. Hasta hace poco, Charlie era el que iba con Papá.

Ahora Charlie era mayor, eso le dijeron, así que seguramente estaría bien si se acercaba un poco...

Con disimulo se alejó de Bill, que en ese momento estaba tomado de la mano de Mamá mientras veían un espectáculo lleno de distintos hechizos coloridos; verde, azul, púrpura y rosado se alzaron en el aire y Bill aplaudio. Charlie sonrió y se deslizó sin que sus padres se percataran.

Le tomó diecisiete pasos, y otros trece más (aún no sabe contar muy bien) llegar hasta la jaula del dragón. Cuando se acercó más le asombró el delicado brillo dorado de la jaula, cuyos barrotes seguramente estaban reforzados con magia.

— ¿Puedo acercarme?

Parecía que a los domadores les sorprendió su pregunta. Se miraron unos a otros, encogiéndose de hombros, hasta que uno asintió.

— Pero no demasiado, niño. El Colacuerno Húngaro es un dragón muy peligroso. Este fue criado para ser exhibido y aún así es salvaje. Cuando crezca, no podremos tenerlo así.

Charlie estaba encantado con el dragón, y al parecer el dragón con él pues no despegaba sus ojos de color ámbar rojizo de él.

— ¿Le agrado? — preguntó Charlie emocionado. No dudaba que el dragón lo considerara una buena persona, porque Charlie siempre intentaba ser alegre a pesar de no tener comida en ocasiones. Seguramente el dragón sabía que él era bueno con Mamá y Papá, y que jamás peleaba con Bill, porque los dragones tenían magia más poderosa que la de los magos.

Los domadores rieron. El que dejó a Charlie acercarse, le dijo:

— Al parecer sí, niño. Hickory es un buen dragón, pero no deja que todos se acerquen.

— ¿Por eso pusieron la defensa?

Charlie volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Bill señalar el resplandor dorado.

— ¡Bill! ¡Mira! El Colacuerno Húngaro se llama Hickory y le agrado.

Bill sonrió.

— Nos agradas a todos, Charlie —le dijo Bill, revolviéndole el cabello—. Despídete de Hickory y los entrenadores. Mamá está preocupada pero le dije que estabas comprando algodón de azúcar.

Charlie frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Hickory una vez más. El dragón inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y Charlie la inclinó hacia la derecha. Parecía que, a su manera, el dragón se estaba despidiendo de él.

— Adiós, Hickory. Estoy seguro que te veré otra vez.

Agitó la mano en señal de despedida y caminó hacia Bill.

— Gracias por mantener a mi hermano a salvo, entrenadores —le dijo Bill a los domadores, inclinando la cabeza hacia ellos. Charlie imitó a su hermano, primero hacia los domadores y luego hacia Hickory.

Bill comenzó a alejarse cuando los domadores se despidieron de ellos, pero Charlie esperó un segundo más. Cuando Hickory bajó la cabeza, los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos y sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Bill! ¡Hickory me dijo adiós!


End file.
